The present invention relates to a method for determining the position of at least one subscriber device of a radio communication system which has a number of base stations respectively associated with a number of radio cells, with at least one locating measuring signal being transmitted by at least one additional position element.
In radio communication systems, such as, for example, those according to the GSM or UMTS standard, it may, if appropriate, be of interest to determine the current location of a specific subscriber device; in particular, a mobile radio device. The requirement of the position of the respective subscriber device to be determined may arise from the respective subscriber himself/herself, from another subscriber or from the network infrastructure side.